The Blue Lagoon
by glitterkkayy
Summary: Carly and Sonny get stranded on a deserted island after falling off a boat during a party. How will these explosive exes survive when there is only each other to count on?
1. Chapter 1-Carly

This was it, my chance to start new, to break away from all the recent drama that went on with Todd and Johnny.

I have had so many relationship blows over the past few years. Before Todd and Johnny it was Shawn and before that it was Jax and before then Sonny etc. etc.

Sonny and Jax had been in a triangle with me for years but now Sonny has seemed to finally settle with Kate...or is it Connie? Well whatever she calls herself. I never really cared for the snobby self righteous type which was exactly what she was.

Jax wasnt much of anything for me now either since he went back to Australia.

But I was excited to be single I guess although I am not sure how long THAT will last. I am never single for long. Especially because this month in Port Charles everything is going to be pretty amazing. It is July and the sun is hot on the docks, parties are in season and everybody knows how Carlybabes is a party girl.

I sent Josslyn to Jax's for the month, I knew that Jane would be thrilled to see Joss since it had been years since she had last seen her. Morgan was still away at military school and conviently Michael had gone with Starr to support her moms search for Alcazar or Tomas, Lorenzo whoever he is until mid August.

I was kid free and ready to get back to my old ways.

I needed some fun after all my blows, especially after losing Jace, my best friend in the whole wide world. His death put me in a very dark place and the recent events with my love life haven't helped my mood much. It was pretty sad when my most hated ex, AJ, is the one who has to help me.

I put my purse on my shoulders and adjusted a heart necklace that Michael had given me years ago. Examining myself in my body length mirror I knew that any available, or not available, man at any party would be dying to get me, as long as they didn't know my haneous history, which unfortunatley most of them probably do.

I looked slender and tan in my white top with slits in the sleaves from the wrist all the way up to my shoulders and my well fitted blue jeans shorts. Underneath I bore no undergarments but instead my white bikini that was able to go undected under my nearly see through top. Slipping on my silver sparkly flip flops I headed to the first party of the month and sure to be the biggest.

The boat party.

It was set to leave one of the docks at 10 and not return back to port until 2.

Excitedly I boarded and looked around.

So many bachelors from Port Charles were here, drunk and incoherent. I sipped a drink of my own and set off to mingle.

* * *

I recognized almost everybody on the boat.

Several of my exes just happened to also be on this ship. Shawn was there with Alexis, which made my skin crawl. Alexis was just about as appealing as an eighty year old woman in a bikini.

They were there with Shawn's son TJ and Alexis's daughters Molly and Kristina. Molly is Alexis's daughter with my arc enemy Ric.

I have hated Ric ever since he kidnapped me while I was pregnant with Morgan. Alexis's other daughter Kristina is one that she had with Sonny while me and Sonny were having problems a few years ago, Kristina caused many problems between me and Sonny but I have grown to love her as if she was my own daughter much to Alexis's disgust.

Alexis and Shawn had their arms around each other, Shawn was in his tight underarmor top while Alexis was in her granny dress, Molly and TJ looked full of life and excited to be at the party.

I'm sure if it was good judgement or not to bring the young teens to this kind of boat party.

Kristina didn't go well with the group at all. Her eyes looked sad and sober. It hadn't been that long since she lost Trey and I knew she was probably still upset.

Also at the party is the Quartermaines minus AJ who I knew had to be at the party somewhere since he has never been known to pass up a party.

Sam is here with John McBain who I like now since he helped me through Todd's trial.

In the corner of the boat is Patrick with a half full drink in his hand and a fake smile on his face. Beside him is a preppy girl that now works at General Hospital named Britt. Patrick makes eye contact with me and replaces his fake smile with a genuine one. Weve been friends for years even before he married his now passed wife Robin. Robin is another girl that I wasnt a big fan of, Self-Righteous and such. My hate of Robin had a lot to do with Jason and Michael. Jason is also the reason why I started hating Elizabeth.

Elizabeth unlike Robin actually did some nice things for me such as donating her son Jake's kidneys to my daughter Josslyn. For that reason I feel like I will forever owe Elizabeth. She's on the boat also with a girl with long curly brown hair and glasses and Felix who helped me through my rough time a few months ago.

The bell dings and the boat is about to take off when of course without fail my most disastrous ex Sonny has to board the boat. He passes me without speaking. I assume he is going to look for Kate.

Shortly after the boat takes off from the pier I go down to the lower deck to see what is going on.

The lower deck is exactly like the upper one except it has a bigger bar and a dance floor. It still has outer decks that you can walk on and get some ocean air.

In the lower deck I see a pregnant Maxie and Spinelli with his girlfriend who is in a wheel chair. Behind them sitting and laughing is Dante and my cousin LuLu.

The last people I see in the room are by the bar. Its AJ and Kate making out on the bar table with the bartender trying to push them away.

"Cute aren't they" A voice says harshly behind me.

Without even turning around I recognize the voice as Sonny's and even though he couldn't have been down here for more than 5 minutes he was already slightly drunken.

* * *

**Author's Note ~ Thank everybody for reading this. Please leave me a review telling me what you think but please no bashing of me or Carson. This is my first fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES TAKEN FROM GENERAL HOSPITAL OR BLUE LAGOON THE AWAKENING**


	2. Chapter 2-Carly

I turn around and face Sonny.

"Arent you going to do something?" I ask him.

"And what would I do?" he asks cooly.

"I don't know go over there and fight for your woman" I say slightly sarcastically.

"I don't even know if she is the woman I want anymore." I stifle a laugh.

"Have you ever known what kind of woman you want Sonny? Cause as long as I have known you it's always been like duck duck goose with you. Sometimes I'm the duck and sometimes I'm the goose. One day you will say you don't want to be with one girl but instead you want to be with this other girl but then years later you will leave that one for the one you gave up before."

I leave him to think about what I said and go outside to the outer deck and pier out into the ocean. After awhile I hear the door behind me open.

I begin to turn and see who had followed me out. I assumed it was probably LuLu she could never mind her own life especially when it came to me and Sonny.

I didn't get to see who walked behind me as I was knocked backwards with fear from the loud bull horn that surrounded the boat. I felt my body numben and fall through the air.

I hit the water which has a hint of coldness to it for it to be July and extremely hot outside. I figure it's probably because of how big the ocean is.

"Help." I yell over and over once I gather my thoughts. I was hoping someone would hear me.

"Carly!" I hear someone yell and another loud splash hits the water.

My head is spinning and I am getting dizzy. I conclude it must be from the fall maybe the hit on the water gave me a small concussion.

I look at my rescuer and it is none other than Sonny. He wraps his arms around me just like I did years ago when I saved him from drowning in the harbor.

The thought of that brings back bad memories of how Jason died and how much I miss him.

Slumping on Sonny we make it to a little dinghy that is attached to the boat.

I guess that they had to attach it after Elizabeth got knocked overboard by some physco a few years ago.

Laying in the dinghy I try to catch my breath and watch Sonny doing something strange over the side of the bright orange dinghy.

I push my torso up and realize that he is using the same knife he always carries with him to cut away the rope that tethers us to the boat.

"Sonny what on earth are you doing." I ask looking at him confused.

"I can't go back on that boat because the police took it over probably looking for me if I had to guess."

"What did you do this time Sonny?"

I sigh.

Sonny always does something to get him in trouble with the police and I had a feeling that even though it had been almost a year I could probably still get him out of almost anything.

"Nothing. Maybe Johnny just told them how I almost shot him when I saw him with Connie."

"Oh yeah?"

I remember walking into Johnny's apartment and seeing Sonny rush out with his gun and fearing the worst.

"I.."

I don't get to finish my sentence as we are almost capsized by a gigantic wave.

"Under the tarp." Sonny yells pulling us under the dark blue tarp underneath us that I hadn't seen before.

We hold each other close and pray we stay afloat on the dinghy.

**A/N **

**Thank you again for reading! Please REVIEW and let me know if you like it and if you think I should continue!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES FROM GENERAL HOSPITAL OR BLUE LAGOON: THE AWAKENING**


	3. Chapter 3-Sonny

"Carly! Come on wake up already!"

Why is she always this hard to wake up?

Every time I can remember being in a crisis with Carly she had always done this to me.

When the Port Charles Hotel caught on fire I spent what seemed like forever just holding her in my arms and telling her what she meant to me while she was unconscious.

When the Metro Court exploded I was terrified that I had lost her because she took so long to wake up and a few years ago when we were in the hospital fire she did it to me again when we got knocked yet again unconscious.

Every crisis had a recurring pattern.

"CARLY" I yell as it always seems to wake Carly up.

"Why?! Why are you yelling at me again! You are always yelling at me." She says without opening her eyes.

"Because you frustrate me. How many times have we been through this now?"

"More than most people."

She raises her hand to my cheek.

"Yea you must be mad at me if your dimples are showing. The only other time they do that is when your really happy and if that was the case I would say your pretty sick right now"

Her hand hovers on my cheek for a minute as we stare into each others eyes.

Finally she breaks the glaze and speaks.

"So where are we anyways?"

"Well it's morning and we are still in the ocean."

"Don't worry people will be looking for you Sonny. Kate, Dante and Alexis especially."

Her face drops and I lift it up with my hand.

"And people won't be looking for you Carly?"

"Not really." She responds to me sadly as a tear runs down her cheek and falls off her jaw line.

"I don't believe that for one second and I dont think that you believe it either. Whoever has Josslyn has to be concerned and Michael will flip when he finds out that we are missing."

"Jax has Joss and Michael isnt going to be back home for a month at least"

"Don't you thing Jax will fly from Australia to Port Charles when he finds out your missing because despite how I feel about Candy Boy I still think that he loves you. Once you love you its hard to stop."

I had to pull my eyes away from her before we get back into the deep dark hole that we have been trying for years to avoid.

"Michael would probably come back home when he finds out that we are gone. I am certain that Starr will understand and if she doesnt well she will get over because you know that family is the most important thing to Michael."

I could see Carly taking a deep breath.

She looks up and is about to speak when all of a sudden her eyes dialate and her hand rises. She points her index finger past my head and barely gets out the word "land".

We immediatley jump into action and take either side of the dingy.

With our hands solid we cup back the water with fast, deep strokes and make it to shore within a few minutes.

The ride in is pretty bumpy with the rocks on either side of us, slinging us around like the ball in a pin ball machine.

Once we pull the dinghy securely away from the incoming tide Carly and I collapse on the hot sand.

I turn my head and look at her.

She looks as gorgeous as ever. Her shoulder length hair looks a little curly, more than likely as a result of the humity and the sea water. Her mascara is smeared across her face and her top is down so it reveals the bikini top she is wearing underneath it.

I try to pry my eyes off of her without succeeding.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**I do not own any characters or storylines from General Hospital and Blue Lagoon: The Awakening**


	4. Chapter 4-Sonny

"Come on Carly let's go see if there is a hotel or something on the island."

I say pushing my sore body off of the sand and pulling her up with my tattooed arm.

The tattoo was the one I got when I thought that Carly was dead and I couldn't quit thinking about her. Getting a tattoo seemed to ease the pain and the permanent cross on my arm was supposed to symbolize my permanent and eternal love for Carly.

A lot had changed since then.

For the next few hours we search the island.

We find plenty of food and a nice big lagoon. It has crystal clear water and a few spring fed pools.

"We should stop and catch our breath here." I tell Carly.

I can tell by her huffing and puffing that she will not argue.

We rehabilitate and start back to camp with only a little food to show for a few hours journey.

We finally get back to the beach and take a seat by a beautiful tree.

"AHHH!" Carly yells as a gigantic spider lands in her lap.

"Get it off Sonny! Get it off NOW!" Carly screams at me while waving her arms wildly.

Trying not to laugh too much I grab a stick and wack the spider off her lap. It lands a few feet away. I get up and squash it into the ground.

"I just hate spiders!" Carly gags trying not to throw up.

I cannot control my laughter.

"Oh there's those dimples again." Carly smirks.

"Yea they tend to show up a lot around you."

The moment is tense for a few seconds. We lose each other in our eyes but I dig myself out again.

"So I was thinking that it would be safest to sleep in that cave that we saw right before we got to the lagoon."

I say as I pick up one of the bananas that we had collected while searching the island.

"That creepy thing? No way! There would probably be a hundred more of those spiders in that cave!" She retorts and her face shows the same disgust she showed for the spider a few minutes ago.

"Just an idea." I smirk back at her.

**Authors Note: This was a little bit of a shorter chapter but because of the lack of reviews I am not sure if I will continue. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE!**

**Also thank you so very much for reading this! I have been working very hard on it and really hope that everybody likes it so that I get to continue it!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM GENERAL HOSPITAL OR BLUE LAGOON:THE AWAKENING WHICH INCLUDES CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES**


	5. Chapter 5-Carly

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES FROM GENERAL HOSPITAL OR BLUE LAGOON:THE REAWAKENING **

***also please write a review or private message me and tell me if you would like the next chapter to be from Sonny or Carly's point of view**

We woke up with a nice breeze still blowing my now short blonde hair in the wind. I pull the jagged strands with my fingers and still can not believe that I cut my own hair.

I was a head case.

I breathed deeply and opened my eyes to look at the waves crash against the beach.

In the shallows a few feet from shore Sonny is trying to catch some fish with his bare hands without much success.

"Got us any breakfast yet?"

I yell out at him as he takes another dive for a fish. He sighs in frustration and turns to me.

"Not yet Princess but I expect to catch one any minute now."

"I'll come help." I roll my eyes and strip off my shirt.

I am so happy now that I had decided to wear my bathing suit underneath my top.

I also peel off my pants and jump in the water.

I love the ocean more than anything in the world.

When Sonny use to take me to his island I would beg him to never let us leave. This whole place kinda reminds me of Sonny's island.

I swim fastly out to where he is at bob around in the water looking for help.

"I don't need your help Carly I am doing just fine by myself."

"Sure you are. At the rate you are going Sonny we are going to be dead from starvation in a few days. And anyways Jax taught me how to fish with your hands. See!" I exclaim as I pluck a fish from the water with my hands. I quickly run it ashore.

"Fine. Even though I still seriously doubt Candy Boy come on back out here and help me catch at least one more."

"Already done." I chuckle out as I make a swipe for a decent size fish.

I look underneath my feet and almost step on a moving fish that just a second ago looked like a rock.

I pull the fish I caught towards my torso as I lose my balance and fall belly first into the insanely sharp ground.

I expect a few scraps and bruises but the hard jab in my abdomen, knee and foot makes pain flood in my body as the blood flows out.

"SONNY!" I call for him to help me.

My mind immediately knows that any shark in a few miles radius of me will come and eat me before Sonny gets here.

Sonny must be faster than I thought though because before I can finish the thoughts about the shark coming and finishing me off he is by my side.

He lifts me in his arms careful not to touch my wounds and silently takes me to shore.

"What happened?" He asks as soon as we make it back.

I myself am not sure.

My vision is blurry and the sand around me is tainted red along with my white bikini.

Sonny goes and gets his shirt he left onshore when he got in the water and wraps my belly in it. He then pulls the still flopping fish out of my top and struggles to keep his seriousness.

"I think you just cut yourself on coral or something."

"I was avoiding some pointy fish that is why I lost my balance." I tell him.

I begin to shiver.

"Dont worry Carly you will be just fine...I promise." Sonny cooed as he takes my shivering body into his arms.

Compared to his dark skin I always looked pale but now I was way paler than usual.

The last thing I remember before losing consciousness is Sonny planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

**A/N THIS ONE IS ANOTHER PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE PROLONGED UPDATE BEEN REALLY BUSY. IT IS A MIRACLE I AM ABLE TO UPDATE TONIGHT. THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND ENJOY(: **


	6. Chapter 6-Sonny

Right after Carly lost consciousness I began to panic.

I didn't know what kind of fish she had stepped on but I knew by how pale she looked that it wasnt good. I pull my shirt off of her abdomen to see that the blood gushing from it isn't slowing.

I wipe as much of the blood away as I can while still keeping pressure on the wound.

She has about three deep cuts on her abdomen right below her ribs. It wouldn't surprise me if she had broken a rib when she took the fall.

Luckily the wound looks decently clean just deep.

I spot a stick a few feet away from me. I get up off the sand and replace my hand that is keeping pressure on her abdomen with my foot and grab it.

I put my hand back again and rewrap my shirt tightly around it.

I take the stick and tie my shirt around it. I twist the stick so it gives as much pressure to the spots as I did.

Feeling a bit relieved and hoping that this would slow some of the bleeding I look to tend her other less severe wounds.

Her knee doesn't look nearly as bad. It is already bruised and has a couple of cuts that are barely bleeding anymore.

I run across the beach to where Carly left her clothes. I look down at them.

Blue jean shorts and a gorgeous white top that she has had for years.

I decide to sacrifice the shorts. They arent white and the blood will come out easier than it would the top, plus Carly always looked great in that white top.

I wipe away the blood from her knee and look at her foot.

It is defiantly the dirtiest wound. I wetten her shorts in the salt water and clean the wound.

It is still gushing a good bit of blood so I decide to use her shorts and do the same thing I did to her torso with my top. It is more difficult this time because the fabric on the shorts are so short.

Classic Carly always wanting to show off those amazingly long tan legs of hers.

I finally get it tied off and can take a short breath.

I move back to her upper body and wipe the hair off her face. Regardless of her haircut Carly always managed to look good to me.

After a few minutes of resting against the tree nearby I recheck to see her progress without messing with my work.

Her knee looks fine. Only a miniscule amount of blood now. I put some sand in my hands and let it absorb the blood.

Her foot is still bleeding slightly and her torso is still pushing out a good bit of blood.

Satisfied with the results for the moment I lay next to her and look at the sky.

The clouds looked massive and fluffy today.

As I am admiring the clouds Carly moans slightly and I turn to face her.

Afraid that she is about to wake up I quickly follow my strange bodily impulses and kiss her quickly, this time on the mouth.

Her lips relax as I kiss her and I immediately worry that she had woken up.

My worries are soon gone as I recognize the same dazed look she had on her face all those mornings I had woken up beside her.

I always knew when Carly was faking and now wasnt one of those times.

I cup her face and my hands and say quietly.

"Your gonna be okay. You're a fighter."

Carly moans again as I close my eyes and hope my makeshift bandages help her wounds.

**A/N THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? WILL CARLY LIVE? DOES SONNY STILL LOVE HER OR IS IT JUST BECAUSE SHE IS THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILDREN? DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR BLUE LAGOON: THE REAWAKENING OR ANY STORYLINES OR CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN IT**


	7. Chapter 7-Sonny

**_Thanks everyone for the reviews so far. After this I have about 11 more chapters that I wrote yesterday and today because I had A LOT of free time so I will be posting kinda close together. I may even post another one tonight but definately another chapter tomorrow! Enjoy and please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Good? Bad? I want to know what you guys think. I also have a poll about Sonny on my profile so go take it(:_**

**_DISCLAIMER I STILL DONT OWN GH OR BLUE LAGOON ETC._**

"What happened?" I hear a meek voice ask.

I had been laying next to her for what I reckon was a couple of hours.

I checked her wounds a couple of times with very good results.

Her knee has already scabbed over in some parts and is starting to in others. I was able to remove her shorts and the stick from her foot although it still bleeds a little. Every time I check usually only a few blood beads have dropped which I feel is good considering.

Her torso still has my shirt on it and I am to afraid to remove the stick.

I untwisted the stick a little to release some of the pressure.

I feel like if she keeps it on the wound overnight it will be just a little worst than her foot is in the morning.

The biggest challenge would be keeping Carly from rolling over on it while she sleeps. Carly gets kinda crazy when she sleeps. She talks a lot about random stuff and sleep walks.

She kicks harder than me and Jason combined when we are awake and tosses and turns like a princess sleeping on a pea.

"You fell in the ocean remember. On some coral but you are okay now."

"Yea I remember. I feel like I got run over by a monster truck. Michael and Morgan use to love those little toy monster trucks."

A tear runs down her cheek.

"Dont do this Carly."

"Do what?"

"You know what. Give up. I know that you are a grain of sand away from giving up and believing that me and you are just dead meat and are never getting off this island. Just put those thoughts out of your head you hear. I am not going to let Michael and Morgan lose both of their parents. I can not leave Kristina with how things are now and Kate...I just don't know what to do about her right now but she isn't important. Kristina needs me."

"She has Alexis." Carly interrupts lifting her chest off of the ground with her elbows.

"Yes she does and Alexis is strong and will keep her okay and alive and well lets face it all my children may be better with me gone so my business can't affect them anymore. But did you ever think about Josslyn, Carly! Did you think about her? Your little girl who loves you with everything she has and I know you love her with all you have too. You risked your life to give birth to her even though I begged you and Jason begged you not to put yourself and us for that matter through the risks."

Her head falls as she thinks about what I just said.

"She has Jax."

Carly finally replies sheeply.

"Candy Boy?" I snarl.

"He's an okay dad I guess but Josslyn wont have her mother and you especially Carly should know what it does for a girl not to have her mother after what you went through with your adoptive mom and Bobbie."

"Yea."

"Yea what?" I smile.

I can tell my dimples are showing when she cups her hand around my face.

I bend my head into her hand.

"I guess me and you will have to beat death once again. He must get so tired of seeing us."

Carly lets out a small laugh and I carefully wrap my arms around her and we embrace in a nice hug.

Her skin is warm against me and she's sweaty and sticky, I'm sure she has a fever.

Together we watch the sun set then stare up at the stars until we go to sleep.

For once I am thankful she kicks so I know she is still alive and so every now and again I can feel if she's upright.

During sometime during the night while I am looking at the stars Carly begins to randomly break out in bouts of kicks as she yells, "Please don't! Please! My baby, my baby."

Then she does something that really surprises me she wraps her fingers around my hand that is resting on her upper thigh and that is how I go to sleep.

Staring at the stars and holding hands with my ex-wife.


	8. Chapter 8-Sonny

I am holding Carly when I wake up similar to how I was holding her when I went to sleep.

The sun was just peeking over the sparkling blue ocean. Carly still looked really pale for her injuries she got yesterday. I told myself that if her fever spiked again that we would move back to the cave by the lagoon.

It was where I had wanted to be anyways. It was cooler because it had more shade away from the sun and although I can't burn Carly can.

When I first met her she burnt easily and a few hours in the sun could get her as read as a tomato.

Luckily much had changed since then and she is able to tan out now with minimal sunburn.

I thank myself for her ability to do this. Carly came to my island often which has similar climate to this island and she got immune to getting sunburnt.

It wasnt my fault the poor girl had to learn the hard way by being out in the sun with Michael in the water and refusing to put on sunscreen saying she wanted to get darker.

A couple of hours pass, I eat and shift my focus constantly between the waves and Carly.

I begin to worry a bit when I figure it is about noon and she still hasn't regained conciousness.

I try to push down those feelings and tell myself that it is just Carly, she's always difficult to wake up.

I only become truly concerned when the sun sets and she hasn't hardly moved at all.

On the bright side all of her wounds had stopped bleeding.

I was able to remove the stick from the makeshift bandage on her torso and just keep it covered with my shirt.

I sit beside her and will myself to touch her forehead.

I need to know if her fever had come back.

I tried all day long not to touch her.

It seems silly but touching her to me would be like giving in to my secret or not so secret feelings that I had tried for years to put away.

I could feel them bubbling up in my chest as I touch her rosy cheeks and my fear is confirmed.

Her fever is back. I need to get her to the cave.

Cautiously I pick her up careful not to touch any of the wounds from her accident and begin to fast walk to where the caves were.

I am almost there when I remember how much Carly hates caves.

One time we took Michael and Morgan to this deep underground cave and by the time the experience was over Carly was almost in tears.

She never would admit to anyone but caves for some reason really creep her out.

I wanted really badly then to ask her what was going on.

I promised myself now that as soon as she woke up the first opportunity I got I would ask her.

I arrive at the lagoon and lay her gently down on the wet ground in the cave's mouth.

I sit with her for a couple of hours hoping that the coldness and wetness of the cave would lower her temperature.

After making sure her fever breaks I can't hold out any longer and decide to go get some food for my sake and for Carly's.

I am certain that I am only gone 5 minutes maybe less and then I am straight back to the cave.

To my shock when I enter the cave's mouth Carly is no longer there. I turn around to start looking for her.

"Carly! Where are you?"

Seriously I could strangle her right now.

I can't believe that she woke up and just left the cave.

Who does that!

I stopped running in my tracks.

What if Carly hadn't run off from the cave.

What if we aren't the only ones on this island?

What if someone took her?

Instantly I feel guilty for being mad at Carly.

It was my fault she was hurt in the first place.

I was distracting her and she feel and got hurt.

I stopped myself from thinking about all of this.

It didn't matter now how Carly had gotten out of the cave all that matters now is that I find her and she is brought back to me.

_Thanks for reading(: & for the reviews. I am going to have a really busy day tomorrow and may not be able to update this much this weekend. Disclaimer I dont own any of this pretty much (GH Blue Lagoon the characters or the storylines)_


	9. Chapter 9-Carly

Disclaimer I dont own GH or Blue Lagoon. This is another short one sorry you guys. Im trying to write some that are a little bit longer. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

I wake up in complete coldness and darkness, yet again not knowing what just happened.

Where was I and why was I alone.

It doesnt take me long to relize that I am in a cave and it takes me less time than that to completely panic.

I was alone.

In a cave.

I had to find Sonny.

Without wasting any time I jump up and begin running through the woods trying to find Sonny.

I try to ignore the pain in my torso but its hard because it feels like hard jabs in my belly. I have to keep going though, I have to find Sonny.

I keep on running until I find the beach again.

The beach I think Ill stay here I am sure Sonny will find me here on the beach its the most common place to look assuming that he is looking for me.

I gasp.

"SONNY CORINTHOS"

I yell aloud. He better be looking for me.

He had to be.

There was no way that he would just leave me missing is there?

_Quit being dilusional Carly_ I tell myself over and over.

Regardless of our past he still loves me and he will come find me.

I spot a tree that has some coconuts in it and knock it down.

I try desperately to remember what Jason taught me about how to open coconuts.

After Jason had gotten back from touring the world over 10 years ago he told me all this information about what he had learned.

While surfing in Africa Jason had told me he spotted the most beautiful coconut tree in the world.

It was laying sideways over the water yet its roots were still planted firmly in the ground.

Jason scored himself some coconuts from the tree and tryed to open them.

"Its harder than it looks."

I remember Jason telling me and I remember how much I laughed at the rest of his story as he told me about this big 80 something year old Tahatian woman taught him how to crack open coconuts.

That story was almost as good as his story about climbing the pyramids at night.

A tear falls on my coconut.

I miss Jason.

Think Carly think how did Jason tell me how to open coconuts?

Oh yea look for I feel a shallow part of the shell and hit it hard with a rock that was nearby.

Success.

I think as I crack open the coconut and eat its yummy insides.

I could survive without Sonny.

Absoulutely no problem.

I eat my coconut as I watch the waves.

Not long after I hear a something running through the forest.

I turn and begin to worry. One thing I might not be able to handle is an animal.

If I wasnt hurt I would be able to manage almost any animal.

I tried my best to get to my feet and grab the biggest stick I could.

I can handle this.

I tell myself until I see what it is I hear come out of the shrubbary.

It isnt some an animal, at least not one that walks on all fours.

It was Sonny.

He was as animal as a lion sometimes.

Maybe he had been looking for me.


	10. Chapter 10-Carly

_Disclaimer I do not own GH or Blue Lagoon_

_Please Enjoy & Review_

"Carly thank God your okay." he coos pulling me into his arms careful not to hurt me.

I let out a small gasp and he quickly pulls away.

"Are you hurting" he asks.

"No I am just happy that you find me." I tell him as I pull him back in.

"What happened why did you leave the cave."

"Why did I leave that cave? Is that a serious question. You know how freaked out I get about caves."

"Yea by the way why is that? I thought you would be cool with it since you are little Miss Nancy Drew."

"Nothing really they just freak me out is all."

"Okay you know that I am so not going to buy that Carly."

"I am pretty sure we have many more important things to deal with."

"Your right but later I will want to know."

"Why does it even matter Sonny it's just some cave phobia thing since when did you become Lainey and have to analyze everything in our lives."

"I'm not I just want to know why that's all. I've wanted to know about it ever since the time we took the kids to that cave and you freaked out." I just rolled my eyes.

It was so Sonny to have to know everything about everyone, me in particular.

"Come on we need to get back to the cave before it gets dark because when it does it will be almost impossible to find."

He turns to leave but I snap up his arm.

"Please Sonny no don't make me go back to that cave." I pleaded.

"I wont be able to protect us as easy here." He tells me but I know he will give in.

He wouldn't make me go back to that awful place.

"Fine." Sonny says as we sit on the sand together and watch the waves.

"I miss them."

"The kids? I miss them too."

"Yea them and Jason."

Sonny wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I miss him too more than you know. "

We looked into each others eyes and I could almost see that Sonny again.

The Sonny that I love.

"I miss Jax and Joss too. Poor Josslyn she must be wondering where her mommy is by now."

I wiped away a few tears that had built up in the corners of my eyes.

"Joss will get to see you soon. So will Michael and Morgan."

I immediately pick up on the fact that he did not mention Jax's name.

Sonny has always hated Jax and although some of it or most of it I think personally has to do with me but also some of it has to do with Sonny and Jax's mutual ex Brenda.

Brenda isn't one of my favorite people and not just because me and her happen to have the same love interests either.

I dislike Brenda primarily because she is one of those girls who is weak and innocent acting.

She acts high and mighty. sanctimonious a lot like Robin.

It kinda makes sense now that Robin is her best friend.

Or was...thinking about Robin and Brenda and Brenda's marriage to Sonny made me forget that Robin is now dead.

It wasnt something I would cry hours on end about but still nobody or almost nobody deserves to die.

Plus Robin has Patrick who I really happen to like and the cutest little girl Emma who deserves to have her mother.

"I wonder how Kristina is?" I ask.

I like Kristina, Sonny's daughter, even though I don't personally care for Alexis, her mother.

"I'm sure she is fine. Alexis is a great mom and will help Kristina through this rough time. It also should be easier since Connie has seemed to back off."

"You still love her don't you?" I ask in a small voice.

"Kate...or Connie?" he asks.

"Either." I nod my head.

"Yea I do. I love Kate more than I do Connie if that is even possible. But I love a lot of things."

Sonny does something that surprises me then.

His warm hand touches my cold cheek and he slowly pulls my lips to his. He kisses me and I gently kiss him back.

Our kisses then get more powerful.

We wrestle with each over for dominance and make love underneath the stars for the first time in years.

All I can say is it never felt so good.


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GH OR BLUE LAGOON_

_So I am both happy and sad to say this fic is coming to an end. I think there will only be about 4 more chapters after this one and I think that will be it (: Hope yall enjoy the rest of this. Review and let me know what you think._

_Carly's POV_

Its still pretty early in the morning and I am sure that Sonny has already had me sort 100 berries or more already saying over and over in his condesending voice that if we are going to not starve we have to ration our food.

I agree but I also like to sleep in.

It isnt long after I create my day 11 pile of berries that I hear the sound of someone coughing.

I figure it is nothing.

Maybe Sonny just got winded.

After hearing it once more though I decide I better go check on Sonny before he chokes to death and I am left on this island alone.

When I get around the bend of trees not far from where we made a temporary camp at the beach I see it wasnt coughing I was hearing, it was throwing up.

I look away quick before I join him.

Me and throw up do not mix at all!

"What is it?"

I ask.

"Are you sick or something."

"Look what I found."

He tells me wiping his mouth off on a leave he pulled from a nearby tree.

To my astonishment on the ground a few feet away from Sonny is a skeleton.

"Oh my God, Sonny! You know what that is? Its probably another person that got stuck on this island and died. I dont want to die."

"Look at me."

He grabbed my shoulders with both his hands

"You arent going to die because I am not letting you."

He pulls me in for another hug.

"Come on, lets go eat breakfast."

And hand in hand he leads me back to our beach campsite.

* * *

_Sonny's POV_

"Carly you have to eat." I beg.

She is as white as a ghost.

"Its not healthy for us to eat just this little every day but skipping meals is just stupid you can starve in just a few days. Do you want to be like that skeleton we just saw?"

"Of course I dont Sonny. I dont want to die, I want to live."

"Then why wont you eat."

"Because you see the limited food we have. Only enough berries for about 11 days. Weve already been here a while Sonny and nobody has found us do you think that is going to change?"

"Yes. You know that Jax and Luke wont give up looking for you."

She snarls.

"He is your uncle Carly he cares about you." I roll my eyes.

"I honestly dont think that Luke is looking and even if he is he will probably give up soon if he already hasnt."

"And what about Jax?"

"Jax probably has his hands full caring for Joss and why would he want me back he wanted Josslyn to himself and you know that Sonny. So lets just face it, me and you are stuck on this island until we die."

"No we arent I have a plan."

"Oh your the one with the plans now isnt that usually my thing?"

"Yea but Im stealing it hope you dont mind."

"Not at all mine dont usually work anyways."

We smirked at each other.

"Good now make yourself usefull and go get some sticks."


End file.
